


You're pretty when you cry

by soyutakethemoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this at 5 am, M/M, Mondo is just trying to help, and didnt proof read, its lowkey a vent fic but shhh, slight angst, taka is definietly touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyutakethemoon/pseuds/soyutakethemoon
Summary: Mondo Oowada hates it when people cry. however when he finds himself having to comfort a crying Kiyotaka Ishimaru , Mondo discovers that Taka may just be an exception
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199





	You're pretty when you cry

**Author's Note:**

> me @ taka while writing this: god i wish that where me.

“Yer pretty when ya cry.” 

Mondo hadn’t meant to say it, it just slipped out. He wasn’t the best at comforting people and even he could admit this was probably his shittiest attempt yet.

  


“Wh-what?” Kiyotaka looked up at the biker. Thick glob-like tears streaming down his face. A violent red stretching from his nose to his cheeks breaking through his porcelain esque skin. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twisted into a frown. Mondo found he wasn’t lying. Taka was pretty. Really pretty. even in this sorry state. 

  


Mondo had always hated when people cried. He hated the way his face scrunched up, breaking the strong facade he always forced himself to wear. He hated the way his brother shivered and shaked in the corners of the empty house where he thought Mondo wouldn’t see. He hated the incessant whining of bratty little children or the horrible howling of girls as they threw various items across the room accusing Mondo of things he never even did. He hated the awkwardness of watching someone cry. Not knowing what to do or what to say to get them to stop. Even strangers, even friends. No matter who it was Mondo always hated it when someone cried.

  


So then why. Why was Taka so different. Why did his face cup perfectly into Mondos hand like it was meant to be there all along. The heated salty tears didn’t so much as bother Mondo as they ran down Taka's face and over his thumb. The prefects normally bright glassy eyes turned red and puffy from crying. Yet Mondo found that he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the way Taka’s face scrunched up, letting all of the hall monitor's weaknesses shine through the creases. He didn’t care about the way Taka shivered and shook in Mondo's grasp. He didn’t care about the soft whines and occasional low howls as Taka continued to sob in Mondo’s arms. For once Mondo felt like he knew what to do. He felt like he didn’t need to make Taka stop, he didn’t need to cheer Taka up. He just needed to be there.

  


Mondo shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts, Taka still stifling sobs as he stared at the Biker. “Ya heard me.. Yer pretty when ya cry. A real heart-on-his-sleeve kinda guy. Ya don’t need to be strong for anyone. Ya don’t got anything to prove to no one. It’s impressive, beautiful even..” Mondo moved his thumb to wipe away some of the tears still flowing down Taka’s face. “Even when ya cry ya still look really pretty. That’s not somethin’ a lot of people can say y'know.” 

  


Taka laughed, it was raspy and weaker than his usual roar of a laugh but Mondo still felt his heart skip a beat. “You think so?" his voice was low, throat dry and strained from sobbing. Mondo offered him a reassuring smile "I know so.”  Taka laughed again, burying his face into the crook of Mondo's neck. The aforementioned was happy to adjust, moving his hand to comb through Taka’s hair. 

“I’m sorry” Taka spoke, his voice was soft, barely above a whisper. His crying had calmed down but he was still slightly shivering in Mondo’s grip. Mondo rested his chin in Taka’s hair, the comfortable silence returning for just a moment. “Nothin to be sorry about.” Mondo spoke up after about a minute. “It ain’t a bad thing to show yer emotions. I er-  I guess I’m still learning that eh?” 

Taka hummed. He’d forgotten what he was so upset about in the first place at this point, happy to just be with Mondo in the moment.

  


Taka slowly wrapped his arms around Mondo’s waist, pulling himself closer than he already was. He let out a shaky sigh, closing his eyes and finally mustering a smile as he let himself settle into the warmth of Mondo’s arms.

"Hey, Mondo?"

"Yeah bro?"

"... Thank you."

Mondo let out a dry chuckle, softly placing a kiss on top of Taka's head. "no problem, love ya bro." Taka smiled again, love. He'd heard it directed at him before, from his father. but it was always so dry back then. so bland. Yet when Mondo said it, it felt right. It was smooth. Full of meaning. Whatever doubt was that was left in Taka's mind left in that instant. Taka sighed, his voice still shaking slightly although he had pretty much calmed down completely.

"I love you too, Mondo."


End file.
